


Big Brother

by pandiibutt



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, maybe if you squint it's a bit shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandiibutt/pseuds/pandiibutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick likes to tease Damian and remind them of their family ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

“Hey little D!”

Damian glances up from under the hood of an older Batmobile and watches as Dick strides past the consoles towards him. He straightens, wipes his hands on a greasy towel and stares at Dick. “Grayson, you are under the understanding that I have surpassed you in height correct?”  
Smiling, Dick he slaps both of his hands atop of Damian’s broad shoulders. “And looking more and more like Bruce as the days go by!”

Perplexed Damian regards him carefully, “Then why do you insist on calling me little?”

Tilting his head a little bit to the left Dick scratches the back of his neck to ponder the question. “I guess I never really thought about it. But I guess it’s because you’ll always be my little brother D.” A fond smile takes over Dick’s face right before it widens and he man handles Damian into a noogie.

Sputtering indignantly, Damian slips from under Dick’s arm, backs away and scrubs his hand over his face only to curse when he catches a wiff of the grease still smeared on his hands.

Laughing, Dick glides over to the nearby sink in order to wet a new towel. Grabbing the back of Damian’s neck, Dick pulls it down slightly in order to clean it comfortably. Damian, with years of getting used to Dick’s close proximity, lets Dick do as he pleases. On the plus side he doesn’t have to clean his own face.

Dick watches as Damian’s eyes glaze a little under the ministrations before he plants a loud and wet kiss on Damian’s nose. Skipping backwards to avoid Damian’s swipes, Dick flips himself over the car in order to get back to the stairs heading back into the mansion. “Don’t stay down here for too long little D! Alfred wanted me to tell you that dinner will be done in an hour and he expects us all at the table!” Dick all but sings right before the door cuts off his obnoxious voice.

Sighing through his nose, a habit that he acquired from Father some time ago, Damian wipes at his nose with the back of his hand cringing at the stink of Dick’s drying spit. Heading over to the sink with the intentions of cleaning up for dinner, Damian ponders whether or not he should call Dick his big brother more often.

Nah.


End file.
